Hidden Meanings
by Atomic Kitten1
Summary: *chpt. 5* ok so a rock group gets transported to gaea plus they can see ghosts! there are new characters and old characters. folken has showed up already, and i plan on making a HUGE twist in chapter 6 w/ someone named hitomi? plz R
1. Meet The Band

Chapter 1 Meet The Band  
  
My name is Lana, and I'm a singer . . . in a rock band. But not your ordinary rock band. No, no, no. Certainly not you're ordinary rock band. People thought it was just a normal television show, but they were off. There is an amulet, and whoever ends up with it, ends up seeing ghosts. They have to help them get those ghosts to the after world. And it's a pain in the ass. Sure, we thought we could see Kurt Cobain or Elvis Presely, but were we ever wrong. Say if an old woman died, but her "unfinished" business was to find her cat . . . lucky us, we get to find her cat! And until we don't, she'll follow us around and annoy us.  
  
We never told anyone about this, it wasn't necisarry, and it could ruin our career as musicians . . . not saying we had a record deal or anything. We were just a normal band on the verge of a record deal. Kinda of like those guys in "Dead Last" only, our lives were much more complicated. Same with the ghosts as well. The ghosts that were criminals, well . . . they didn't look very normal. My band, made up with three other guys, making me the only girl . . . it was great! We were all brought together by our sorrows in life, our mistakes and the mistakes we had nothing to do with.  
  
Vaughn, our bassist was really nice, and friendly. You would never guess what his mistake in life was. He was experimenting, never meant any harm. There was an older girl, a party, and drinking. Before Vaughn knew it, he got a call a few weeks later, told that he would soon be a father. Nine months later, the girl died of childbirth (of which is quite rare) and Vaughn was left with a baby girl. The girl is only a few months old, and the band and I take care of her, she's everyone's baby, and we love her to death. Oh, his hair is a real mess, by the way. He has black hair, which is by far messed up. Not once has he ever combed it. He wears black and is totally into his rock n' roll by the looks of it. He only wears t-shirts that say "Red Hot Chili Peppers" "Weezer" "Smashing Pumpkins" well, you get the point.  
  
Keith, he's our other guitarists (besides me). He's pretty stuck up. He doesn't get along with the drummer very much, one likes pop the other likes hip hop I suppose you could say. They both were completely different; one was an "A" student the other "C+" student. Keith, he's just an ordinary guy who tries his best in school. If our rock band doesn't sail off to the bigger sea, then he's most likely going to study at Harvard or Yale. I'll probably be there with him, I'm an "A" student as well. Keith is a dirty blonde; he wears the "rich kid" clothing. From the dull sweaters to the golf type of shoes. His favorite bands are quite strange. He enjoys pop, meaning he listens to the Backstreetboys, *Nsync and the Moffats. We don't think he actually likes those bands, but we have a feeling those are the only cd's his parents will let him buy.  
  
Then there's Jam. Well, that's his nickname, and he refuses to be called anything else. Jam is our drummer, he well "jams" a lot on them. Hense the name. He's a really cool guy, and like I said before, doesn't get along with Keith very well. He's the drummer with the "dumb" type of attitude. He always says "dude" and "whatever" and he's a suffer as well. Anyways, he's a cool guy. A really likeable person. Jam also has wacky hair. Side burns, by the way, which his hair is blue. His favorite drummer is Travis from Blink -182-. He's a HUGE Blink fan, and I mean HUGE! His clothing is normal. Jeans, a black, blue, yellow you know, whatever he finds in his closet type of clothing. So, he dresses pretty normal.  
  
Anyways, I guess I should give you the lowdown on me. I'm the lead singer and lead guitarist. I enjoy long walks on the beach . . . hey! Just joshing with ya! I have to admit, and I'm not proud of it . . . I'm the most popular girl in school, as I am dating the most popular guy. My mistake . . . well, I was a mistake. My parents gave me up and so on. Now I just live in a small town. So small it isn't even on the map! Seriously! Anyways, I'm not happy being popular, but its not like you can just drop it. My band is a "hidden" hobbie. No one knows about us, because we all come from different parts of school. From surffers, to geeks, to "mistakes" . . . well you get the point. We're made of people you would never see hanging out together, and we decided to keep it that way, that is unless we ever got a record deal. I had a feeling a lot of people would find out. My hair, it's black and goes down to my shoulders. It's straight as well, and I just wear normal girl clothing, from skirts to jeans. You would never suspect a girl like me would be in a rock band. Everyone seems to think I listen to Britney Spears, well they're wrong. I listen to "Weezer" "Red Hot Chili Peppers" "Goo Goo Dolls" and so on.  
  
Well, this story begins at school. Just an ordinary day of school. (There were never any ghosts that hung around there. Which was quite a relief). My band and I were looking for a "new band mate" I suppose you could say. None of us knew how to set up all of our equipment, meaning that Ben (my foster father) had to do that everytime we wanted to practice. Well, everytime took a long time.  
  
As I sat at the "cool" table, I looked around for someone who might know how to set-up that type of equptment. In other words, someone who spends their entire life with computers and just plain technology. I knew how to do that stuff; it's just that we needed someone who would only do that, who didn't have a busy scheduel.  
  
After thinking about who might be the perfect fit, I found the perfect fit. His name was Alex and he was the president of the technology club. I saw him with his tray of food looking for a table to sit in. Looked like the jocks had taken his table again for fun. I hated when they did that. He looked quite upset as he saw them; red lettermen jackets and all stuffed into his table. As I heard some insults fly at the kid, I decided to step in.  
  
"Hey guys!" I said, as I walked up to the jocks.  
  
"Hey Lana. Do you think you could get this loser out of here?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
I put my hand on his shoulder as we both walked out of the cafeteria. He was shivering under my touch, and I couldn't help but smile. As we were out in the hallways, empty might I add, I decided to get to the point.  
  
"You're not gonna tell me off?" he asked, fixing his glasses.  
  
"Of course not. Hey, I didn't know you were english! I figured you were Canadian or American."  
  
"Well there's quite a bit you people don't know about me," he replied.  
  
"I see. Well, there's quite a bit you don't know about me. And I'm willing to let you in on a little secrete. Well, a secrete that needs your help," I said.  
  
"W-what is it?"  
  
"Well, Alex. I have a rock band . . . and we need a technicion to set up our stereos and excetra. So, I was wondering if you'd be willing to be that guy? We'll pay you, if you want to. It's just, I can't keep on having Ben do it for me, because . . . he's not great with technology," I asked him.  
  
"I'D LOVE TO!" he practically shouted.  
  
"Shh! That's great. Do you know where I live-"  
  
"Who doesn't?!"  
  
"O.K, could you come by after school. Say around 3:00?"  
  
"O.K!"  
  
"O.K"  
  
"O.K"  
  
"Well, you have a good lunch, may I suggest the bleachers? You can watch the girls play soccer. And don't think I haven't seen you under the bleachers at cheerleading practice," I winked at him.  
  
Alex blushed as I walked back inside the cafeteria. He was a nice guy, a little out of it, but nice. Well, that day was going by fine perfectly. It was also a Friday, meaning that a lot of kids were ansey and just wanted to get out of school. I was going to go to practice and then sleep over at my friend's house, Sarah. We were going to go camping that weekend, meaning that I had to bring practically everything. Everything but food. That was her job. But you wouldn't believe how much that camping stuff helped us. Oh, you would not believe.  
  
It was finally after school. We all met up at Vaughn's garage; it (thank god) was seperated from his house. We made a lot of noise when we were in there practicing. Every now and then we'd get complaints from neighbours, but then Keith would always work his charm.  
  
Alex arrived a little late. I didn't mind though. Vaughn did. He was quite angry, and I supposed he had something else on his mind, because he wasn't the type of guy to be upset at someone who was ten minutes late.  
  
"If you're going to help us, you mind helping us on time?!" Vaughn shouted.  
  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
  
"Like hell you are!"  
  
"VAUGHN!" we all shouted, that is except Alex.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just knock it off! So what, he was a little late. It's not like the end of the world."  
  
Vaughn was quite frustrated. He put his bass guitar down, nearly smashing it as he sat down on one of the old beat up couches next to his baby girl. He just looked at her, not holding her or anything. He just watched the girl smile. Something was seriously up.  
  
Jam looked at me, not sure what to do and so did Keith. I knew what they wanted me to do. So, I put my guitar down (gently) and walked over to Vaughn and sat down on the couch next to him. I motioned my head for everyone to leave, and they did.  
  
"Vaughn, whats wrong?" I asked.  
  
"Just . . . nothing."  
  
I was a little scared about what I did, but I took his hand in mine and I held it. His hands were cold, yet they were warm as well. We sat there in silence for a minute or so.  
  
"Vaughn, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Nothing is wrong!"  
  
"Then why did you flip out over Alex? And why did you nearly break your guitar?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
"Just because what?"  
  
"They're not going to accept me . . ."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I got a letter today . . . from the college I applied to-"  
  
"You're a smart guy, Vaughn! I mean, all you have to do is try another college. What are your back ups?"  
  
"It's not that. I applied to over five different colleges. They won't except me because of her."  
  
"But that's rediculous!"  
  
"I know . . ."  
  
All the while, Vaughn didn't even look at me. He had his eyes set directly on his baby girl. I could tell he was wishing that he could go back into the past. That he had never gone to that party.  
  
"It was only a few months ago . . . " I had no idea why I said that.  
  
"I realize that."  
  
"Everyone knows she's your child. Not you're baby sister."  
  
"Who told?"  
  
"No one. We wouldn't betray you like that Vaughn. That would be a horrible thing to do. I mean, you're the only one who knows I'm adopted. We've been friends for so long, we know everything about each other. And just because we hang out with different people in school, does not mean I would dish out your secretes."  
  
"."  
  
"Ok then. I think Jam got us a gig at a party in a few cities over. It's only about an hour drive there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Um . . .Tawason."  
  
"Tawason?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a good paying job. $200.00 split four ways."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Umm . . . I was hoping you would be in a good mood today. But it's in an hour . . ."  
  
"An hour?!"  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Well, then why are we sitting around here? We'll be late."  
  
He was finally back to his normal self. We only had less then an hour to get there, meaning that we had to load everything up as quickly as possible. It was a good thing we had an extra hand there, with Alex and all. He was a sweet guy, always thinking of others. But then again, I wondered if he ever thought about himself?  
  
We had just arrived at the place where we were supposed to do our "gig". It was small and friendly, but there was just one small problem . . . this was a really, really heavy metal club. We sang cover songs of like The Red Hot Chili Peppers, Weezer, The Goo Goo Dolls, The Calling, Shakira, Avril Lavigne, Michelle Branch . . . well you get the point. We didn't sing or play heavy metal.  
  
As we stood up on stage, infront of maybe a hundred spiked, green coloured hair, dog necklaces and so on . . . it was really nerve-racking.  
  
"Umm . . . hi everyone," I said in a sort of whisper.  
  
"This is one of our many first gigs and uh . . . " I was too nervous to go on anymore. It was a good thing Vaughn saw so.  
  
"Hey! Uh, we're called . . . nothing because we don't have a band name," Vaughn tried to get a few laughs out of these people, it did not work,"well we're gonna play a few songs. We hope you like them. Some of the songs we don't even really like, but hey! That's life . . ."  
  
"One! Two! One! Two! Three!" Jam shouted.  
  
Well, we're going to play "Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne, we were just hoping these people would like it. Not saying I like Avril Lavigne, personally . . . she sucks. But, this song was in a way "hard rock" but not too much.  
  
"All I did was start of by shaking your hand That's how it went . . . I had a smile on my face And I sat up striaght, oh yeah"  
  
I had a feeling that they did not like it. From their "boos" and "Get off the stage" sort of gave it away. I also heard "get off the stage, ya pretty face! Where's your yogurt!" O.K normaly I don't take jokes that seriously, but this was personal. Something totally took over me, and I jumped off of the stage and grabbed the little bitch who said that. While I was too busy fighting that bitch, I hardly noticed the bar fight going on around me. The next thing I knew, I was hit on the head with a broken bear bottle . . .  
  
"You kids should be alright."  
  
I woke up to see a doctor and my band mates all in a hospital room. It looked like everyone was pretty banged up. I could tell I had a bandage around my head, as I also felt a killer head ach. Vaughn had a few bandages over his hands, and it looked like he had a few cuts on his face as well. Keith had an enourmous bandage surrounding his arm, it looked like he almost had a cast on it, though it wasn't nearly as thick. As for Jam, he looked all right. He had a few bandages on him as well, just small cuts and bruises, that was all. Basically Vaughn and I were the worst, next to Keith. Alex, he didn't even have a scratch on him.  
  
"Well, you five are free to go. A safe drive," the doctor said, then left.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, sitting up.  
  
"Well, Vaughn got pretty beat up trying to pull that bitch off of you."  
  
"Is the baby o.k?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. Alex took care of her, and did and excellent job at it!" Jam said, in his surfer slang tone of voice.  
  
"Good. Who's driving?"  
  
I tossed up the keys, because I knew I could not drive. Alex had caught it, and he was probably in the best condition to do so.  
  
"O.K, so dudes and dudettes, Alex, Keith and I are gonna go wait in the car, Vaughn make sure Lana is fine, she got the worst beating. And a word of advice Lana, don't try and take down a chick who is double your size!" Jam warned.  
  
"Yeah, o.k."  
  
Jam winked at us then left with the others. Vaughn took my hand and helped me up. I was completely sore all over. It felt like a million needles being pushed into me at once. My dad was going to kill me . . .  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?" Vaughn asked again.  
  
"I'm fine!" I said, pushing him away a little.  
  
"O.K then."  
  
I walked over and grabbed my jacket. I looked at my arms, which were pretty cut up. I could see some major swelling and bruises showing up in the morning.  
  
Well it was too late to go camping that night. I had my stuff in the convertible's trunk; it all just merely fit. Considering we weren't going to get back on time, we just pulled over on the side of the road (by the way, there were absolutely no cars driving that night) and just sat in my car. Jam had his truck with all of our instruments right beside of us, but we all decided to lay in my car, and just stare at the stars that night.  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get a record deal?" Jam asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I hope not," Keith said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My parents would kill me. Rock Star or Lawyer? Which one would you're parents pick?" he asked us.  
  
"Neither, my mom wants me to be a model . . . " I told everyone.  
  
"A model?"  
  
"Yeah. Personally, I don't like being pretty . . . not saying that I think of myself that highly, but you get my point."  
  
"I suppose. I know I really want to be a rockstar, get a record deal, live large. I'd be able to take care of my girl."  
  
"No matter what, Vaughn . . . we'll all be there to take care of her. We're friends, secrete friends, but we're friends. That little girl you're holding is the best thing that has ever happened to you, or even us," Keith assured.  
  
No one said anything. After a few switching around, I ended up in the driver's seat resting my head on Vaughn's lap as he sat up. He had his baby in his arms, and I could tell he was listening to her little breaths.  
  
Keith, Jam and Alex sat in the back. Keith lay across both Jam and Alex's laps, tired as heck. My feet, well they were resting on the driver's door as I drifted off to sleep. We were all tired, banged up and just wanted to go home. Little did we know, we weren't going home that night . . .  
  
A/N: Ok, so I just wanna know, is it worth going on? I have a whole . . . well sorta . . . plot going on there. I have a few notes to go around with, if you know what I mean. Please tell me what you think. By the way, Vaughn and Van are two totally different people. In future chapters (if they happen) the band would refer to Vaughn - The Bassist or Van the King. It's also easy to tell the difference because of how the names are spelled, just to let you know. So yeah, its kind of a take off of Dead Last. I fell in love with the show ^^ So, PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! K, thanks. Oh by the way, the last part (sitting in the car and stuff) what inspired me to write that was the Red Hot Chili Peppers music video for "Scar Tissue" . . . man I love that song!  
  
-Paper Pieces 


	2. Do You Have Feelings For Him?

Chapter 2 Do You Have Feelings For Him?  
  
I was awake that morning, though my eyes were still closed. I could hear talking and arguing amoung some people. Keith for sure, he was arguing with someone or a few people by the sound of it. I didn't want to open my eyes, for I was too tired.  
  
"What's going on?" I mummbled.  
  
"Umm . . . Lana I think you should open your eyes. There are people here who would like to uh . . . speak with us," suggested Alex.  
  
"Well, I'll make 'em go away . . ."  
  
I fumbled for my keys and turned the engine on. Still I didn't open my eyes; I just put my arm over them. I could tell I was still resting my head on Vaughn's lap. Then, I heard a scratching noise against my car. I sat up immidiatly, turned the engine off and looked at this sword that was running against my car.  
  
"Hey! Do you have any idea how much that will cost to fix it? Paint is very expensive!" I shouted.  
  
I then looked up to see a whole bunch of men surrounding us. They seemed like they were from the medievil times or something of the sort. There was a tall man with long blonde hair who seemed like he was from maybe the early eighteen hundreds, late seventeen hundreds . . . I have to admit, he was quite handsome.  
  
"You're hurt!" the blonde man shouted.  
  
"Yes, well that's what you get from a bar fight, dude. We're all like . . . like hurt, dude," answered Jam.  
  
"I see. Please, I'll ask you people again in a more calm tone of voice, please step out of that contraption."  
  
"All right . . ." I said, still shocked.  
  
The blonde man helped me out, not knowing about the door or anything. Considering it does open. I looked over at Vaughn; he looked as though he was about to puke.  
  
"Please tell me, what is you're name?" the blonde man asked.  
  
"Lana."  
  
"Lana is a beautiful name."  
  
"Thank you. What's yours?"  
  
"Allen Shezar, one of the many knights of Asturia," he bowed then kissed my hand.  
  
"Well, I'm a singer . . . in a rock band," I bragged.  
  
"A singer?"  
  
"Yes, a singer."  
  
I was acting like I was a dumb blonde, bragging over something that many people did back home, making it seem like it was a BIG thing.  
  
"Well . . . Allen Shezar, could you please tell us where we are?" Vaughn asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"You're in Asturian territories . . . of Gaea. I asume you come from the Mystic Moon by the looks of your clothing."  
  
"Gaea?"  
  
"Yes, Gaea."  
  
"Well this just keeps getting weird, doesn't it?" commented Keith.  
  
Well, he was completely right. I had no idea why I was falling for this blonde knight who must have been out of his mind. The Mystic Moon? What was he, crazy? Oh well . . .  
  
"Lana, you wouldn't mind coming with us back to our camp, would you? These conditions are not fit for a lady."  
  
"Can they come?" I looked over at my friends.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Come on guys."  
  
"Should we take the camping stuff?" Jam asked me.  
  
We all looked at each other for a second, not too sure on what to do. I walked over to the trunk and just pulled out a small bag, which was the tent. It was a four-man tent, however it was in a small case, so it was easy to pack around. Then I had my clothing, which was in a backpack. So, there wasn't much to pack around.  
  
"What about our instruments? I mean, my truck somehow got here as well . . . I'm not gonna leave my drums here, no way dudes!" Jam protested.  
  
"But that means we'll have to carry our guitars and your drums as well!" whined Keith.  
  
"Alex can help as well. We can all carry something," Vaughn suggested.  
  
We walked over to his truck, I grabbed my guitar and our acoustic one, meaning that I could carry nothing else. Vaughn grabbed his bass guitar and a few casses that held Jam's drums. Keith got his guitar and a few casses as well. Meanwhile, Alex was packed with the "mini" amps as we called them and a few casses as well. Jam barely carried anything. I felt sorry for Alex, actually.  
  
"I can take something," Allen told me.  
  
He reached for my electric guitar, but I immidiatly backed up.  
  
"No one touches my guitar except me!"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"You can take Vaughn's acoustic."  
  
I handed him the bag that carried his acoustic, though Allen wasn't too sure about it. The look of it was a little strange to him. I was guessing he had never seen a gig bag in his entire life. Which is quite odd. Then again, we were on a totally different planet. Though we didn't believe these people, we thought they were roll playing or something like that  
  
When we got to the camp, we noticed that it was fairly large and there was a whole lotta dead guys there. We tried not to talk to them considering we didn't want to look like we were crazy. But there were a few guys who refused to leave until we sang. Dead guys, might I add. After putting up our tent and a few dead people helping us because we had no idea how to, it was finally night.  
  
Our camp area was seperated from the others, because we didn't want to get too close to these people. Would if they were axe-murderers or something? But those "men" seemed quite nice. They were all in their early twenties, but there were a few of them that were in their late teens.  
  
"What song should we sing?" I asked.  
  
"Well, nothing big. Just an easy acoustic song," Keith said.  
  
"How about . . . Underneath It All by No Doubt?"  
  
"Theres times when I want something more, Someone more like me There's times when this dress rehersal Seems incomplete But you see the colours in me Like no one else And behind your dark glasses You're, you're something else  
  
You're really lovely underneath it all D' you want to love me, underneath it all I'm really lucky, underneath it all You're really lovely . . ."  
  
Allen couldn't help but overhear us, and I don't blame him. I had to sing pretty loudly, and they were just next to us. I mean, we did have to get rid of a few ghosts here and there. And surprisingly, as I sang on they slowly disapeard. It was pretty weird, because usually they would want something really different. If we had to perform for every ghost around here, it would be easy!  
  
"You've used up all your coupons All you got left is me And I'm so full of forgiveness I guess it's meant to be . . ."  
  
Once the song had finished, and the ghosts had disapeard, Allen came up to me. I think I was developing a small crush on him . . . though I have no idea why. I suppose he was like a "Prince Charming" to me. Someone to take me away from it all.  
  
"Lana, may I speak with you?"  
  
I turned my head to see Allen standing there, looking quite uncomfortable.  
  
"Sure."  
  
We walked off into the forest, a little deeper so we could be alone. I must say, it was quite scary and I knew everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting for some sort of a scream.  
  
"Lana, I must say . . . that was beautiful."  
  
"Really? You think?"  
  
"Yes, I do. You wouldn't mind travelling to Fannellia with the crusade and I? There you could meet King Van."  
  
"King Van? Isn't that funny, because that guy, who was playing the guitar, his name is Vaughn as well."  
  
"Well, they look quite different. I mean, your Vaughn looks quite strange. He tends to wear black . . ."  
  
"He's half-gothic."  
  
"Gothic?"  
  
"Yeah, they usually dress in black and have odd piercings. Vaughn is the closest to normal out of gothics that I've ever seen. So we call him half- gothic."  
  
"I see. They don't worship the devil do they?"  
  
"Some of them, but not Vaughn. He just likes his music."  
  
"Do you have feelings for Vaughn?"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"I was just wondering."  
  
"Well, I have absolutely no feelings for him, only friendship. That's about it."  
  
"Does he sing as well?"  
  
"Yeah, he does. Whenever we're playing a song that goes like "Oh girl" or something like that, he sings. Whenever its "Oh boy" I sing. Or, if its neither I sing."  
  
"I understand. Well, would you like to go to Fannellia?"  
  
"The guys and I would love to!"  
  
Once I said "guys and I" I could see some disapointment in his face, even in the dark. I wasn't going anywhere without these guys. Then I heard the baby cry.  
  
"I should go back."  
  
I would have thought Allen had seen the baby, but he hadn't. That shocked him, though before he could ask me any questions I had already disapeared from his sight and headed towards the camp.  
  
"Is she ok?" I asked, sitting down next to Vaughn.  
  
"She's hungry," I could tell by Vaughn's voice he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"What are we supposed to feed her?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Vaughn handed me the girl as he stood up and begun to pace. He was in anxiety. He was tugging at his hair, then he would cover his face to try and stop the crying. I didn't know why he did this whenever she would cry because she was hungry.  
  
"Vaughn please calm down!" Keith yelled.  
  
"I can't! I don't know what to do!" his voice was shaky now.  
  
"What's going on?" Allen asked me.  
  
"Vaughn, he gets like this whenever his baby is hungry. She needs proper milk, from a mother . . . but her mother is dead and he doesn't know how to feed her."  
  
"Feed her cats milk."  
  
"Cat's milk?"  
  
"Yes. Cats milk . . . we always have some. Some of these boys will only go to sleep when they drink it."  
  
"How will we feed it to her."  
  
"Just give me the baby."  
  
I handed the baby girl to him, as he walked over to one of their tents. I looked back over at Vaughn, but he was no where to be seen.  
  
"Jam?"  
  
He pointed to our tent, so I walked over to it. As I opened it up, I saw Vaughn sitting there. He had his knees up to his chest and was walking back and forth. I sat down next to him, and closed the tent.  
  
"Please stop doing this," I ordered.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Vaughn, this is the worst you've ever been. You scare me sometimes. Almost like you're suicidle. I don't know what to do!"  
  
He looked up at me, tears streaming down his face. This really was the worst he has ever been. He had pills for this. Depression, anxiety . . . that's why he barely ever showed up at school. He was made fun of all the time. Not only because of the way he dressed, but also because of his baby and the fact he had to take "certain" pills. It was horrible.  
  
"I want to die, Lana! I hate this, that girl has caused me nothing but grief! I just . . . I just get so stressed out and I've been having way too many breakdowns!"  
  
"Vaughn, be proud of yourself. You stayed by Courtney's side while she was pregnant, and even during the birth. Most guys would run away from it, but you didn't. And now you have a beautiful little girl. If you ever gave her up for adoption, I would kill you with my bare hands."  
  
"You know the pains of adoption. Never knowing who you're real parents are."  
  
"And that's why I'm proud of you. Because you're not running away. You're strong. You know you made a mistake and you're paying for it, but you should be having fun with this."  
  
"I don't know anything about girls!"  
  
"Then that's where I come in."  
  
Vaughn began to cry even more. I moved infront of him and put my arms around him. He hugged me back this time. Usually he doesn't. He just kept on crying, and it scared me. Never had I seen a boy or even a man cry before. But I wasn't going to let go and tell him I should get back to the others. No, I held onto him tighter. This was my friend, and he was suffering. And the strange thing was, he hugged me even tighter in return.  
  
"I'm so sorry for dragging you into this, Lana. You don't deserve it. You should be back home with Jeremy."  
  
I didn't say anything, because I hadn't told him yet. He had been missing a few days of school, and I asked Jam and Keith not to tell him yet. But this was the best time to tell him.  
  
"Jeremy and I," now I was trying to hold back tears, "we broke up. I found him cheating on me with Sarah. That's why I didn't mind doing the gig last night. I was going to stand her up, anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. He was a dumb jock anyway. I would have broken up with him before prom, so this was just a head start."  
  
I sat back, trying to whipe my tears away. I never really felt anything for Jeremy. We were like Britney Spears and Justin Timberlake, we or should I say he, only did it for the attention. He would start and fight infront of everyone and then apologize after wards. You have no idea how many times we've "broken up". It got damn annoying. And his fling with Sarah pushed the limits. I broke up with him over the phone, so there wasn't a big scene.  
  
"So . . . Allen wants us to go to Fannellia tomorrow."  
  
"Allen? I think he has the hots for you." I laughed at his comment.  
  
"So do I. But he's not all that bad. I must say, he is quite handsome."  
  
"Oh, and I'm not?"  
  
"No, you're just freaky looking."  
  
Vaughn hit me on the side of my arm, jokingly that is. I laughed as I messed up his hair even more . . . if that's possible.  
  
"Oh, come on! You'd chicken out on a dare if it was to brush your hair!" I taunted.  
  
"Well, atleast I'm not afraid of spiders!"  
  
"They're creepy looking! I mean, they have this little fangs, and these long, disgusting legs! I have no idea how Steve Irwin can stand being around those spiders, I would freak!"  
  
"You freak out when it's a spider that is no bigger then the head of a pin."  
  
"I just find it scary how their brain can be so small, it's scary! And some spiders chase me! It's scary! It's like they're all out to get me!"  
  
"You sure say, "scary" a lot when it comes to spiders . . ." I knew where that was going.  
  
"Well, they're scary."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Vaughn pushed me over and started to tickle me. I hated it when he did that. Only to push my buttons, but we were just joking around. I'll never forget the look on Jam, Keith and Alex's face . . . because they opened up the tent to see Vaughn tickling me and me, well laughing so hard it hurt my stomach.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?"  
  
"It's not what it looks like," I was trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, when I see a guy ontop of a girl . . . its hard to not think of that," commented Jam.  
  
"We have our clothes on you moron," snapped Vaughn.  
  
"Well, yeah I guess you do." Jam was now scratching his head.  
  
Personally, I was quite embarrassed. Now everyone thought we were a couple. And we were not! Absolutely no feelings there what-so-ever! Then again, that's what I keep telling myself . . .  
  
A/N: What'd ya think? I'd like to thank Harmony for being the only one who REVIEWED! I mean, come on? Is it cuz they weren't on Gaea yet? Personally, I find this story to be the best one yet. Oh, and you'll love to see what happens to Hitomi . . . well most of you. It's gonna be pretty sad though, more like "angst" I guess. Well anyways, this is only the second chapter, and I'm begging you ppl to REVIEW! I mean, I'm lazy but when I read fanfics (which I like, never do) I review. Though I usually review without signing in. But that don't matter, cuz its all the same. - don't know what that's from, but I heard it in a song b4. Like a MILLION songs. Oh well, plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	3. Folken Fanel

A/N: Ok, I just have to know why either no one is reviewing? Or, is there only two ppl reading? Cuz I have no idea. My friend Jaclyn is hooked on this one, lol. She couldn't wait til I posted this chapter. Anywayz, it gets really confusing in this chapter. But in chapter 4 it'll make more sense . . . that is if I can make sense out of it. Ok, well plz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! By the way, every 2 chapters I'm switching the point of views. So the first two was with Lana, now chapter 3 and 4 will be with Vaughn and so on. K, enjoy!  
  
Vaughn's POV  
  
Chapter 3 Folken Fanel  
  
It was the next day, maybe about noon. We had finally reached Fannellia. It was really quiet and peaceful there. There were a few ghosts here and there. But we just pretended we didn't see them. The band and I didn't need that at the moment. I wanted to see this other Van. Especially because not only was he our age, he was a king! I mean, someone who ruled a whole bunch of other people! That was huge! We didn't even have a record deal, yet we were already meeting royalty. I just hoped that Lana wouldn't fall for the guy. That's the last thing we need. For Lana to fall head over heals with some guy she just met. I'm already worried about that fake Allen dude.  
  
"We're here!" shouted Keith.  
  
As I stopped daydreaming about this Lana and Van conspiracy, I looked up at this gigantic castle. It was huge! However, it looked as though it was still being built. A young man, possibly my age greeted us. He had black hair as well, and it looked as though it hadn't been brushed either. I think I might like this guy.  
  
"Allen, what brings you here?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I figured you should meet these people. They come from the Mystic Moon. They might be able to help you with you're problem. About Hitomi."  
  
The guy looked at us, though I could tell he was upset. Something was up with this guy. He looked as though he lost everything. Well, it did sort of look like he lost quite a bit by the looks of his castle. It wasn't made of stone, though it should have been. They were building it by wood. Not the best idea. If it was built by stone, it would be harder to destroy. Though, I wasn't going to mention that to him.  
  
"So, you think you can help me?" he asked.  
  
"Help you?" Keith repeated.  
  
"I've lost connection with a girl, on the Mystic Moon. Her name is Hitomi. Do you know here?"  
  
"It's a very, very large place there. Umm . . . I've never even heard of the name Hitomi before. I bet she's from Japan."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Canada."  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"It's close to Japan. It's over seas, they're not connected or anything. It would take a plane to get us there," I explained.  
  
"I see . . .?" he wasn't too sure on what I was talking about.  
  
"It's hard to explain," I told him.  
  
"I understand. Hitomi tried to explain that to me before. It's very confusing."  
  
"Well, we've been studying geography for years," said Lana.  
  
"So, it takes great talent to understand this geography of the Mystic Moon?" Allen asked us.  
  
"No, dude you just need to be smart," Jam told him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Allen seemed like a queer to me. Long blonde hair, very womanly . . . I mean who wouldn't think the same? Plus his clothing was way . . . well, different to keep it on a low. But in the words of Areosmith "Dude Looks Like a Lady"  
  
"You're welcome to join me for lunch. By the way, my name is Van."  
  
"Cool. My name is Lana, this is Jam, Keith, Alex and . . . and Vaughn. So, I guess you two have the same name?" introduced Lana.  
  
"Very odd, but nice to meet you all."  
  
Lana smiled, one of those "hey, you're kind of nice" smiles. Great, she had a crush on the king. Just what I needed.  
  
We followed Van into the castle. The inside was completely finished; however, the outside (by the looks of it) still needed some work. The weird thing was, Van kept on looking at me funny. Was it because of my clothes? The fact that I was carrying a baby? I mean, why do people always look at me like I'm some sort of a monster?  
  
Van opened one of the many doors, leading us in well, a room with a very large table covered in papers. But there was the most beautiful girl sitting there. She had long, wavy blonde hair, and she looked quite bored. Her dress was long, and pink. But she was quite a beautiful creature. My mouth had widened, as I dropped my guitar case. Good thing it wasn't a gig bag, but just a normal case.  
  
"Hey, Vaughn . . . you're drooling," Keith awoke me from my daydreaming.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I am aren't I?"  
  
I wiped my face and sat down next to Lana, infront of that beautiful creature.  
  
"What are you doing here, Millerna?" Allen asked the girl.  
  
"Visiting. Why are you here?" the sound of her voice was like music to my ears.  
  
"Same reason."  
  
"Who are all of these people?"  
  
"Yeah, Lord Van who are all of these people?" a young cat-like girl spoke up.  
  
Now, this girl . . . she was a cat, but she was in human form, she had a tail for crying outloud! But, once she saw me . . . it's like I was a ball of catnip or something, she darted over to me and sat on my lap.  
  
"Excuse me!" I shouted.  
  
"Hey! I'm Merle!"  
  
"Umm . . . hi, Merle . . ." I was now trying to push her off of me.  
  
"Looks like Merle found a new toy," Millerna joked.  
  
"He doesn't bite, Merle," laughed Lana.  
  
"How old are you Merle?" Keith asked, hiding his laughter.  
  
"Fifteen, how old are you?"  
  
"Well, looks like there's only a two years difference, Vaughn!" now Jam could not contain his laughter.  
  
This was quite embarrassing. But then I noticed another man. He had turqoise hair, spiked up and a purple tear tattoo, or so it looked like.  
  
"Hey Lana, look over there," I whispered.  
  
We both looked over, but then he saw us looking. He was a fricken ghost!  
  
"Can you see me?" he then aproached Lana and I.  
  
"Just ignore him," she whispered to me.  
  
"Ignore who?" Merle asked me.  
  
"No one!" I stood up quickly so Merle slid off onto the floor.  
  
"You can take care of this one," Lana told me.  
  
I walked out of the room, while the man followed me.  
  
"Who are you? And how come you can see me?"  
  
I started pacing through the hallway, running my hands through my hair, trying to calm down.  
  
"Listen, how come you're here? What's you're unfinsihed business?"  
  
"I have to speak to my brother . . . wait a second! You have the amulet!"  
  
"Gee, Sherlock! How'd ya guess?" I was not in the mood for this.  
  
"Let me see it please, this is quite a discovery."  
  
I digged for the amulet, it was in my pocket, which was full of other stuff too. Once I found it, I held it up to him so he could see it.  
  
"What's you're name?" we asked each other at the same time.  
  
"Folken."  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"Vaughn? What's you're last name, Vaughn?"  
  
"Evans . . . what's yours?"  
  
"Fanel."  
  
"Then you must be the other Van's brother!"  
  
"Yes, and you have a prophecy! But I can't tell you what it is, that's why I have to speak to my brother."  
  
"Well how the hell do you plan on pulling that off? Sooner or later I'll find out!"  
  
"Hush, boy!"  
  
Folken, who by the way, was very large some how managed to push me against the wall. I had no idea how he could do that, let alone he covered my mouth with his hand.  
  
"People can hear you, they might think you're crazy!" he removed his hand from my mouth.  
  
"I have a feeling . . . I ALREADY AM CRAZY! I CAN SEE GHOSTS! DOES THAT SOUND NORMAL TO YOU?" he then put his hand on my mouth again.  
  
I was quite frightened. I've never met a ghost who could actually do things to people. That means, that the ghosts on Geae are capable of murder, or something of the sort. I had to tell Lana and the others. I tried to break free and scream, but I couldn't. His grip was way too tight for me to even move.  
  
"Stop struggling!" he warned, slowly taking his hand off of my mouth once again.  
  
"You're not going to kill me are you?" I asked him.  
  
He didn't say anything, but only moved me into a room, empty might I add. It looked like one of the many guestrooms. Plus, there was absolutely no furniture in it what so ever. He threw me on the floor then shut the door.  
  
"How can you touch things? Or move them, atleast!" I was now panicking.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's because I have the privialige of being able to haunt things."  
  
"You're a haunting ghost?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're not going to kill me, are you? That's not my prophecy is it?"  
  
"No, I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"You just did!"  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"You threw me on the floor!"  
  
"You must be weak then."  
  
"I am not weak!"  
  
"Well if it hurts when you land on the floor, you're obviously weak. You wouldn't last a day with Dilandau."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind. Listen, you have to help me to speak with my brother."  
  
"Why don't you just write him a letter?"  
  
"I have to speak to him in person. And I can't have you in my way. Tonight is the only night when the dead can contact the living. Meaning that, you don't have your powers for tonight."  
  
"Then you can contact him yourself, you don't need me you freak!"  
  
"I'm not the one who is gothic!"  
  
"I'm not the one wearing leather in the heat!"  
  
"Oh shut up! I'll ask you one more time . . . will you help me?"  
  
I had to think for a second. Why did he need my help? I couldn't see ghosts tonight, so . . . I just didn't understand it. And if he could get to his brother being seen, they could talk without me.  
  
"This makes no sense!"  
  
"Ok, tell my brother to be in this room at midnight. But, I should tell you there is a slight problem with tonight. You may not be able to see ghosts, but you can hear them. My brother will be able to see me, he just won't be able to hear me."  
  
"But you're going to tell him something that I'm not supposed to hear."  
  
"Vaughn, you'll find out what happens later, ok . . . stop asking me all of this questions."  
  
"Well, maybe I'd like to know if I'm going to end up dead! I have a little girl in there, my daughter, I-" He then cut me off.  
  
"You have a child?"  
  
"Yes and-"  
  
"No one said anything about you having a child! Is she yours by blood?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who's the mother, is it Lana?"  
  
"NO WAY! It's another girl, she's dead now."  
  
"Let me guess, she died giving birth?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
I then stood up, and rubbed my back, it was really sore considering I landed on it. Folken seemed a little unstable. So I made a break for the door, but he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Tell him, please?" he asked me.  
  
"Fine, I will but he'll think I'm trying to kill him or something. You know the old "meet be in the parking lot after school" type of thing where the kid gets beaten up."  
  
"My brother is smart. Give him this."  
  
He handed me a letter. I looked at it, and on the front it said "To My Brother" so I figured it was for Van. I slowly opened the door and walked out, leaving Folken in there. Well . . . that was quite an experience. Now I knew these ghosts could actually kill or hurt the living. This was not good.  
  
I made my way back into the room where everyone was having lunch. Well, they were all laughing and joking around about god knows what. I sat back down next to Lana.  
  
"We have a serious problem," I whispered.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The ghosts . . . they can touch us, like literally touch us! I mean, they could kill someone!" I practically shouted so everyone could hear.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Lana didn't know what to do. She sat there, thinking for some time. Meanwhile, all I could think about was Millerna. My thoughts had been completely carried away by this beauty. She was marvelous. And she kept on looking at me, like maybe . . . there might be a slight possibility she might like me.  
  
_________________  
  
It was later that day, shortly after dinner. The four of us, and my baby were out in the gardens behind the castle. We were sitting in a small circle, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Did you give Van the letter?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, this is a little weird. I mean, he has to tell him something that you're not supposed to know, yet . . .this is way too confusing!" Jam fell over onto the grass and just stared at the sky.  
  
"Well, I have to go . . . Allen asked to see me. Later," said Lana.  
  
She stood up and walked away.  
  
"Well I'm beat, you comin' Keith?" Jam asked.  
  
"Yeah. See you later. Good luck with that ghost."  
  
With that, both of them headed back to the castle. I just sat there, holding my daughter. I have to admit she was beautiful. I wouldn't trade her for the world.  
  
"Vaughn, is it?"  
  
I looked up to see Millerna. My mouth widened in surprise. I had no idea what to say, so I just nodded my head, answering "yes".  
  
"You have a beautiful baby. May I hold her?"  
  
Millerna then sat down infront of me. I handed her "my little bundle of joy" and she held her as if she was a mother. I was quite surprised, because usually my daughter cries whenever a stranger holds her, but she acted as though she had known this girl forever.  
  
"She seems to like you," I chocked out.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I'm not very familiar with babies. My father tries to keep them away from me so that I won't want one. By the way, my name is Princess Millerna. But you can call me Millerna. I don't like all of that princess stuff."  
  
"Y-you're a princess?"  
  
"Yeah. I hate it."  
  
"You remind me of Lana then. She's kind of like a princess back home, but she hates every minute of it."  
  
"What country does she rule?"  
  
"The popular one . . . no I'm just joking. She's just popular; everybody loves her and wants to be her. But she hates every minute of it. She told me the other day she might quit cheerleading."  
  
"Cheerleading? That sounds strange."  
  
"It is."  
  
Ok, so now I was getting a little comfortable, but still I was as nervous as hell. I had a pretty good feeling she could sense that.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Umm . . . we haven't named her yet."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She's two months old."  
  
"And still no name?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why don't you name her . . . well, how about . . . Shakira?"  
  
"Shakira!?"  
  
I was really surprised by that one. I mean, there was a singer back home named Shakira, but naming my daughter Shakira . . . I didn't think so. But then it sank in. Shakira wasn't really a bad name. I just wanted to know where she thought of this.  
  
"You know what . . . that's not such a bad idea."  
  
"So, you're gonna stop calling her baby girl? And now call her Shakira?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Well, I have to go. It's getting late, the sun is already setting . . . I'll see you around," I said, taking "Shakira" in my arms.  
  
I was starting to walk off, when she called after me.  
  
"Wait! Umm . . . I wouldn't mind getting to know you . . ." Millerna was playing with her hands now.  
  
"I wouldn't mind either!" great, I sounded like a total dork.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk in the morning?"  
  
"Sure." 


	4. Murderer?!

Chapter 4 A Murderer?!  
  
It was later that night. I decided I wasn't going to go and see Folken. So I sat paranoid in my bed all night. I sent Jam instead, to do my bidding. I wasn't going to get caught up in a mess. I was already stressed, I didn't need anymore. I reached over to the nightstand and took the glass of water in my hand and walked over to my bag. I then took out a small container of pills . . . my depression pills. I only took two, for that's how much I was supposed to take and sat back down.  
  
After about five minutes of calming myself down I heard the door creek open a little bit. Crap. It was probably Folken pissed off at me. I clutched the bed sheets, waiting for some yelling. But instead, I looked up to see Lana. She was smiling, a blanket wrapped around her. She was - obviously - in her pajamas. I have to admit, she looked kind of cute.  
  
"Hey," she whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I didn't bother whispering.  
  
"Couldn't sleep. I could hear a whole bunch of voices . . . just no ghosts. I think I might be going crazy. But it is a good thing I remembered that thing you told us about tonight. What are you doing awake?"  
  
I smiled as if saying, "like you don't know" sarcastically. She then smiled, sweetly, and sat down next to me.  
  
"You tired?" Lana asked.  
  
"A little. I'm afraid that Folken guy is gonna choke me in my sleep."  
  
Lana then took my wrist, the one with my watch on it. She looked at the time and smiled.  
  
"Well, you're still alive. It's 12:20 am. It's been twenty minutes since you were supposed to be there. I suppose Jam must have worked things out for the brothers."  
  
"Yeah. Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know . . . for being there for me?"  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
I could tell she was smiling, though I couldn't seen it because she was sitting right next to me, and my eyes were glued to the door. I could feel her head resting on my shoulder. It was then when Keith entered the room; he had Alex with him as well. I was wondering what was going on.  
  
"Hey?" I sort of asked.  
  
"Umm . . . we couldn't sleep either."  
  
"I guess something bad is going to happen tonight. Seems like you four are connected. When someone can't sleep, the rest of you can't. I could . . . Keith just came and woke me up because he was afraid of the-"  
  
"Of the ghosts!"  
  
"No, the dark."  
  
Lana started laughing, so she stood up and walked over to Keith and put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"We all know you're afraid of the dark. That's not something to be ashamed of. I'm afraid too, that's why I'm here!" she laughed.  
  
So, I suppose this was going to be some sort of a stake out until Jam came back. Everyone sat down in a circle, though I stayed sitting on the bed. I noticed that Alex seemed quite nervous sitting next to Lana. The guy was o.k . . . but no. I just did not like him.  
  
"Come over, Vaughn! Or else we could all go to Lana's room?" Keith asked.  
  
I sighed and sat down between Keith and Alex. I wondered what was taking Jam so long. He said as soon as the "meeting" was finished he'd come and tell me what happened. Finally, the door opened once again. It was Jam! Thank the many gods there are!  
  
"What happened?!" I shouted.  
  
"Umm . . . dude . . . man, I can't believe it . . . I mean you . . . that's just not . . . not possible," that was all he said.  
  
"What happened Jam."  
  
"I don't know, but Vaughn . . . maybe you should stay away from sharp objects."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Am I going to die?" I was now panicking.  
  
"Can't really say . . ."  
  
"Jam, you're scarying us! What's wrong? What's gonna happen to Vaughn?" Keith asked.  
  
"Dudes and dudettes . . . Vaughn, you're gonna end up being a killer . . . and then, you're gonna take your own life . . ."  
  
Everyone looked at me, shocked. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung low. This was the worst feeling in the world. My friend's were now afraid of me, because they believed what some ghost thought. I am not a killer!  
  
I then started to notice everyone was starting to move towards the door, slowly, yet quickly. All of them had left, but Lana was still standing there, shaking.  
  
"I'm sure you're not a killer," she was quite unsure.  
  
Before I could say anything she had left as well, shutting the door quickly behind her. Sure this scene would be funny in a movie . . . but this was fucken scary! All of my friends thought I was some sort of a killer, I've never picked up a knife in my entire life. I haven't even picked up a butter knife . . . that's right folks; I've never made my own food. My mom does, she's a sweetie . . . but that's not the point! I am not a killer! ________________________  
  
It was the next day. We all sat at the breakfast table; I could tell everyone was watching me. Though I just sat there, looking at my plate while playing with my hands. I wasn't hungry. Well, actually I was . . . I just wasn't going to eat. I could sense Lana was uncomfortable sitting next to me. Every now and then she'd smile, though the entire time she wasn't sitting still. How could my best friends believe these total strangers?  
  
"Vaughn, you ready for that walk?"  
  
It was Millerna; finally someone was speaking to me! I stood up and smiled, she did the same.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Should I bring Shakira?"  
  
She just smiled and walked over to me, whispering in my ear:  
  
"I think it should be just you and me."  
  
"O.K."  
  
We then walked out of the room; I could feel everyone's eyes on my back. This was horrible. The worst thing that could possibly happen to me. But hey, I still had Millerna.  
  
"So, are you sure that Vaughn is a killer?" Lana asked, once I had disapeared from sight.  
  
"We're not sure. But it is said that someone with the last name of Evans who will come to Gaea during this moon will murder someone. I'm not too sure if it's a good someone, or a bad someone. I wasn't really paying attention . . ." Jam answered.  
  
"It's a bad someone, so if you're a horrible person . . . watch out. I'm sure most of you are fine," Van explained.  
  
"O.K . . . so basically, no one flip out around Vaughn and everyone should be fine?" suggested Alex.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Lana excused herself from the dinning area. She walked through the dark hallways. Even though it was morning, the sun making light through everyone's warm houses . . . this "house" was still dark and gloomy. Kind of like that castle in "Beauty and the Beast". Almost like it needed something.  
  
As Lana ran her hand along the walls as she walked away from the dinning area, she accidently bumped into someone. As she looked up at the fairly tall man, she noticed he wasn't an ordinary looking man. No, more like a hipi. He had curly, long brown hair, "hipi" glasses and long robes that he wore.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" Lana apologized.  
  
"It's ok. It's my fault, really. Do you know where King Van is?"  
  
"He's eating breakfast with the others. You're not dead are you?"  
  
The man chuckled at her question.  
  
"I'm not dead. I certainly hope not. I'm just here to collect some fees King Van has to pay. He's in major debt to me."  
  
"Oh, I see. Is there any way I can help him or you?"  
  
"It all depends on how our conversation goes, my dear."  
  
"Oh ok. Well, umm . . . good luck?" Lana wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
With that, the tall man walked towards the dinning room. Lana sighed and just kept on walking as if the conversation hadn't even took place. Yet, it did in her mind.  
  
"I feel like I'm going to give something up today. Something I love," she whispered to herself.  
  
:: Every time you review an angel gets it's wings ^^:: 


	5. The Deal

Keith's POV  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Deal  
  
It was probably about noon now. Lana hadn't come back and neither did Vaughn. But I was the only one who seemed to notice that. It looked like King Van had a debt to this man named Dryden Fassa. They were arguing over time, money, and e.c.t. I felt sorry for the guy, really. Though he didn't pay three "bills" which put him on my bad list.  
  
"Listen, I don't have time for this Dryden! You didn't even give me half of the money I need!"  
  
"You were to pay what I gave you, then I'd give you the rest once I knew that your credit was safe."  
  
The King slammed his fist against the wall. I just stood there, not too sure on what to do. Then it hit me. I might be able to make a contract on them. So both of them would be happy, yet they had to stick to a deal! Perfect!  
  
"Excuse me?" I broke up their loud argument.  
  
"What?!" They shouted at me.  
  
"Maybe you should have a contract of some sort? Say, maybe Dryden holds something important of King Van's and Van holds something important of yours, Dryden?"  
  
"That's a good idea," The one named Dryden told me.  
  
"I suppose. But what would Dryden take from me?"  
  
"Umm . . .-"  
  
"I'll take your castle, and you can have my new ship."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT TAKING THIS CASTLE!" Van shouted.  
  
"Then what else? One of your friends?"  
  
"You can hold my guitar."  
  
Everyone turned around to see Lana standing there with her prized guitar. She loved it to death. It was her first electric she had ever received, and she wanted to give it up. She walked in closer, up to Dryden, Van and I.  
  
"Lana are you crazy? You love that thing!" I yelled.  
  
"I know. But it's just to hold, right? I mean, it wouldn't be like he's keeping it."  
  
Lana handed him her electric guitar, with the strap as well. He looked over it, not a scratch on it. It was coated in some sort of a wax, making it smooth. It was a beautiful teal colour. The strings were in perfect shape, and in perfect tune.  
  
"Its quite beautiful, Lana."  
  
"I know. You wouldn't scratch it would you?"  
  
"Of course not! It's atleast worth one thousand."  
  
"Actually, it's a custom made fender guitar. Its worth atleast fifteen- thousand."  
  
"Just what the doctor ordered," Dryden said, handing it back to Lana.  
  
"Now Van, what will you take of mine? My ship atleast? It's worth the same amount as that guitar."  
  
"Fine."  
  
I looked over at Lana. She looked as though she was about to cry. I walked over to her and hugged her. Dryden handed the fender to one of his men as he walked out. Van sighed and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"There won't be a scratch on you're prized guitar, my dear. In the mean time, I'm going to have a nap. I'll see you all in a few hours."  
  
With that, Dryden left. Van slamed his fist into the wall again. I let go of Lana and sat down at the small table. Van then aproached her as well.  
  
"I promise you will have it back in about a month."  
  
"What if we're gone by then?"  
  
"Then I'll find some sort of a way to get it to you."  
  
"Thank you. But I could always buy a new one."  
  
"I wouldn't let you do that."  
  
Van smiled and exited the room as well. I sighed, still unsure if Lana knew what she was doing. If this King knew what he was doing, she would get it back in atleast two weeks. If he didn't know what he was doing, she wouldn't see it ever again.  
  
"I've decided to name my daughter Suzy isntead."  
  
"That's a perfect name. I don't know why I liked that name, Shakira. It reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't put my finger on it."  
  
Vaughn laughed at this. He knew perfectly well who "Shakira" reminded him of. Then he started to think of whom Shakira really did remind him of. With blonde hair . . . Millerna . . . with brown hair . . . Lana. He started to get confused. Lana should not be in his thoughts when he's with Millerna.  
  
"So, I heard about last night."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes. I don't believe them though. There's always these stupid little prophecies going on around here. And once in a red moon do they come true. I'm getting quite sick of these prophets."  
  
Vaughn shook his head, laughing. He had no idea how she could just say things like that. "So sick of those prophets"? He just didn't understand it. Oh well . . . he is on a different planet, isn't he?  
  
"Why me, Millerna?" Vaughn blurted out.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You do you like me?"  
  
"Because you're nice, funny, different, not a pretty boy, you have a beautiful daughter and my father wouldn't aprove of you."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I said-"  
  
"No, I know what you said. I'm not nice looking?"  
  
"Well . . ."  
  
"And you're just using me to anger your father?"  
  
"I uh-"  
  
"You are so normal."  
  
Millerna smiled as she kissed his cheek. She then took his hand in hers and they started walking again. However, Vaughn was still confused about all of this. She was as normal as any other girl was when it came to boyfriends and such. The only thing different was the fact that she was a princess.  
  
"You're shaking, Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn and Millerna both looked down at his hand. He went red and smiled, trying to hide both facts that were obvious. He was embarrassed, and yes he was shaking.  
  
"S-Sorry about that."  
  
"Its ok, I understand about being nervious around those you like."  
  
Vaughn blushed again. So she liked him. Or, she knew he liked her. Too complicated really. Then something strange happened. Vaughn could sense something horrible had happened, making one of his friends's quite sad.  
  
"I think we should head back," Vaughn suggested.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Something's worng Millerna."  
  
"If you insist."  
  
With that they headed back towards the Fannellian castle, where his thoughts were in the right place. Lana was quite upset. Almost in tears, but not really. I was there to comfort her while Vaughn was out with his blonde bimbo. I only say that to girls, because I am a blonde. But you get my point.  
  
_________________  
  
"Lana, what's wrong?!"  
  
Vaughn ran in to see me hugging her. She was in a "dazed" state of mind. It kind of scared me really. She didn't speak, she just looked at the wall. Vaughn sat down infront of her, as he tried to talk to her.  
  
"Lana, what happened?"  
  
"I gave Dryden my guitar. Until King Van can pay he holds it."  
  
"And that's why you're in that shocked state?" he asked, not too sure why.  
  
"No, that's not the reason. I think I was daydreaming. Sorry!"  
  
Lana smiled and stood up. She was back to her normal self. Though, she looked a little shaken up. It was then when King Van entered the room. He looked quite happy.  
  
"Pack up your bags, we're going to Asturia!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Instead of keeping Dryden's ship, I decided to keep his night club. Its worth over twenty-one hundred!"  
  
"How long will it take to get to Asturia?" I asked.  
  
"About six hours. We should be there about night fall, so we'd better hurry up."  
  
"How are we going to get our band equipment there?"  
  
"It's already there. Allen left a while ago. He's going to meet us at the club. You better hurry up."  
  
"So, that's where Jam and Alex have been all day?"  
  
"Yes. Now hurry up!"  
  
Lana's face lit up. Well, atleast we won't be staying in one country, and that's exactly what Lana was happy about. Personally, I couldn't wait to explore this "Asturia". This Gaea was quite different then earth. It was like they were behind time . yet they were ahead of time. The other day when I was exploring the castle grounds, I found this odd looking machine. It's hard to explain, but it looked like a giant monster, almost. Yet it seemed dead, like a machine. It looked as though you had to power it some how. Strange . . .  
  
_____________  
  
A/N: hehehe, Keith found it! Lol, Van sucks at hiding things. Anyways, what did ya think? I haven't been able to write this, not only did I have writers block, a sprained wrist and was busy I just couldn't find the right method on writing this. Oh well, please Review. You know the old saying:  
  
:: Everytime you review, and angel earns its wings ^^ :: 


End file.
